My Girls
by DkzDiva
Summary: Oneshot: Troyella are married and have 2 girls. Gabriella is pregnant again. And it might be another girl. Troy has always wanted a boy. He meets his ex, and she tells him she wants to give him the boy he always wanted. Is he going to leave Gabriella?


I didn't came up with this idea one of my friends on YouTube did (phia103) go check out her account. Well all the credits goes to her, I just wanted to make this OneShot.

My girls

_Troy and Gabriella have been married for 5 years. They have a girl who's 4 called Isabella. And another girl on 2 years called Annie. Gabriella is pregnant again and the doctors think it's another girl, but they don't know for sure yet._

"Bella, c'mon we're going now" Gabriella yelled after Isabella.

"Mommy I'm coming" she came down the stairs. "I'm ready"

"Good" Gabriella said smiling at her.

"You ready?" Troy asked as he walked over to them.

"Yes, but could you please take Annie, she's getting heavy" Gabriella handed Annie to Troy.

"Sure, mommy's silly, you're not heavy" Troy said talking to Annie as he walked out and placed her in the car.

"Come here sweetie" Gabriella took Isabella's hand and they walked out.

_At the park_

"Daddy higher, higher" Isabella said laughing on the swing.

"Troy no! Don't swing her higher, she's going to fall down"

"Brie relax I'll catch her, nothing will happen to her" he swung her higher, and Isabella laughed louder.

Gabriella just shook her head at them, as she was playing with Annie.

_About an hour later_

Troy is playing ball with Isabella, when suddenly it begins spinning down the road.

"I'll get it" Troy ran after the ball but was met by an old "friend".

_Troy's POV_

"Troy?" I knew I had heard that voice before, but actually I couldn't remember who it belonged to. I got the ball and looked up, and then I remembered perfectly.

"Miranda?"

"Hey Troy, you know I missed you, it's been a really long time"

"Yeah it has"

"Troy you know I've never forgotten about you, and now that I've finally met you again, I was thinking why not get back together"

"Miranda, listen…"

"DADDY! DADDY!" Bella was yelling after me, as she ran over to me and Miranda.

"Daddy?" Miranda said looking at Bella and then at me. I picked Bella up, as I saw the look on her face, she seemed kinda scared of Miranda.

"Yes, I'm a dad"

Then I saw Brie walking over to us, with Annie in her hands. I wasn't sure this was a going to end good.

"Troy?" Gabriella said looking confused at me.

"Miranda this is my wife, Gabriella and my 2 daughters Isabella and Annie. Gabriella this is one of my old friends Miranda.

"Girlfriend" Miranda corrected me, and Brie looked sad at me.

"Well you're pregnant again?" Miranda asked in a rude tone.

"Yeah I am" Gabriella told her, holding her stomach.

"What's the sex?"

"We think it's another girl, but we don't know for sure"

"Well you probably already know, but Troy have always wanted a boy, when we were together, he always talked about how much he would love to have a son when he got older. And when we went to a store and he saw some baby clothes for a boy, he got crazy and talked about how he wanted his boy to have the clothes, when he got a son. It was so sweet you should have seen his face when he talked about boys, his whole face lightened up"

God, why couldn't Miranda just shut up? "Brie why don't you take the girls to the car, I'll be there in a minute" I placed Bella on the grown, and they walked to the car.

"What the hell is your problem?" I almost screamed at her.

"Troy, baby can't you see I'm so much better for you. I love you and I can give you the boy you'll never get with her"

"I don't want any children of yours and now I'm going to get home with my family. And you're never going to be a part of that! I don't care if I'll only get girls, as long as they aren't your children" I left her and walked to the car.

The whole way home, there was silence in the car. I guess Brie was hurt about Miranda.

_Gabriella's__POV_

I heard what they had talked about, and it made me sad. What if she was right? What if I wasn't able to give Troy a boy? Then maybe he would leave me.

"Brie you okay? You seem sad"

"I'm fine Troy, don't worry about me" But I knew I was terrible at hiding things from him, but I had to try.

The whole night he kept asking if something was wrong. Why couldn't he just leave it with this?

_Nobody's POV_

Troy was going to sleep, and was going to wrap his arm around Gabriella. When he found out she wasn't there. Where was she? He looked up and saw light on their balcony, he walked out and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Brie what' wrong you have to tell me"

"Troy, what if she's right? What if I can't give you a boy?"

"Then so what? Brie it doesn't matter, sure I would like to have a boy, but I wouldn't change our 2 girls for anything, and I don't care that they aren't boys"

"But Troy still, I heard what Miranda said, you always wanted a boy"

"Gabby look at me" she turned around looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't care if I'm not going to have any boys, as long you're the mother to all my children, then nothing else matters"

"You sure? Cause yesterday I had a nightmare. I was going to have another girl and you were going to leave me because of it. I've been thinking of it the whole day, and then when I met Miranda, I got scared thinking you actually would leave me if that happened"

"Brie come here" he hugged her as she cried in to his chest.

"Brie don't think that, I'm not ever going to leave you. I promise" he placed his hands on her stomach. "And no matter if it's a boy or a girl. I'm going to love it, just as much as I love you, Bella and Annie. Not more or less just as much. If it's a boy then yeah I'll be happy, but I won't love him more than Bella and Annie. And if it's a girl then I'll be just as happy as if it was a boy"

"But Miranda said how much you've always wanted a boy. Maybe I can't give you that"

"Brie yeah maybe I've always wanted a boy, but that was before I met you, and got 2 beautiful girls. Maybe we get another girl, but that doesn't matter, what man wouldn't be happy with 3 daughters and a beautiful wife around him all the time?"

"Thank god I thought I was going to lose you" she said crying.

"Me? Never" they kissed passionately.

_5 months later_

They didn't want to know the sex after all, they wanted it to be a surprise until the day the baby got born.

"C'mon babe, you can do this" Troy said trying to calm Gabriella down.

"Ahhh" Gabriella screamed.

"C'mon Gabriella I just need one more push then, the baby will be out" the doctor told her.

Gabriella took all the strength she had left and pushed, and the room was filled with crying.

"It's a girl" the doctor said and handed her to Gabriella.

"Brie another girl" Troy said smiling, he didn't care that it was a girl.

"Yeah" she said looking at him.

"I'm so proud of you, it isn't easy to get 3 girls in a row. My girls" he kissed her forehead.

_The next day in their house_

Gabriella was sitting on the couch with their little girl in her arms. Bella was sitting beside her, and beside Bella, Troy was sitting with Annie on his lap.

"What should we name her?"

"Brooke" Bella screamed.

"You want her to get named Brooke?" Troy asked Bella and she nodded, then he looked at Gabriella and she nodded as well.

"Then Brooke it is" Troy said smiling, and kissed Annie on her head.

"Well I guess I'm the luckiest man in the world, 'cause you're all my girls" He wrapped his arm around Gabriella and Isabella and pulled them closer.

"Just my girls" he said and kissed Gabriella.

**I know this isn't my best writing, but please tell me what you think.** **And I know it's actually the male who decides the sex of the baby but this wasn't my idea, and I don't think there's anything wrong with the idea.**


End file.
